I Know
by CourtneyD
Summary: What happens when Damon is confronted with what he is?


**Author's Note: **I own nothing, just playing around with my fav vamp =) Rated M for things to come...

* * *

"I know" I said simply, if somewhat ambiguously.

"Know what?" he asked with exasperation in his voice and a roll of his captivating blue eyes. Clearly, Damon was in no mood for a guessing game.

"I know that you're a vampire." No sooner had the word left my lips then I found my self pinned between the hard body of Damon Salvatore and an even harder stone wall. His face had been transformed from something handsome and human into something else entirely. His eyes now burned red, the veins around them bulging, and sharp fangs extended from his teeth. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and willed my heart to return to a norm rate of beating.

"Stupid girl," he snarled in my face before I cut him off.

I opened my eyes, "Smart enough to figure it out."

"Stupid enough not to know when to keep your mouth shut."

"I know you, Damon. I know that you appreciate my honesty. I know that it would have been worse to have you find out I knew further down the road either because I gave myself away or somebody else gave me up. This is a big secret you have, huge, you have a right to know if anybody else knows. Or at least I feel that you should, so instead of doing the safe thing, or as you see it, the smart thing, I did what I felt was right. And before you kill me, you should know that you don't have to. First of all, even if I did betray your confidence, who on earth would believe me? No one. And if I insisted long enough, they'd just have me committed. Secondly, even if people who would believe me did exist, I would never breathe a word of it. Not to anyone for any reason."

"And I suppose that was meant to save your life? To make me trust you?"

"Well, I would want you to make an informed decision."

"I see, but how am I supposed to know that those aren't just the words of a scared girl trying to save her life? That as soon as I let you leave here you won't run out there screaming vampire?"

"Well, if I were going to do that, why present you with the opportunity to stop me? Why not just go do it?"

"Interesting, but still, I do think I'll need more then that."

"Well, I don't know what else to tell you, Damon. Take a chance on me now and kill me later if you have to? Give me the benefit of the doubt as I gave it to you tonight by coming here and telling you. I don't know. That's all I've got." In resignation I unthinkingly moved the hair away from my neck, pushing it behind my ear as I looked down, defeated.

"No that won't do either, but," he ran the pad of his thumb down my now exposed neck, "I do believe you found the solution."

I swallowed, raised my eyes to meet his, and nodded. "Ok. We have our solution." He nodded, lightly stroked the back of his fingers down my cheek, and then trailed down my neck holding it exposed and ready while the other locked around my waist, holding me to him. I closed my eyes and braced for what was to come. Then I felt it, the sharp teeth piercing my skin, and blood flowing out of me and into Damon. I trusted, I gave in, sliding my hands up his chest and into his hair, moaning. Slowly, he lifted his head and pulled away enough to look down at me, both hands now on my waist and my hands sliding from his hair to around his neck.

"I expect to be able to do that whenever I please from now on" he smirked.

"I can live with that" I smiled.

"Oh you can live with that, can you? Because it sounded like you enjoyed it more then that." He laughed, arching an eyebrow. I laughed, feeling the blood rise to my cheeks and lightly hit him on the shoulder.

"That's enough of that." I said.

"Fine, but remember, I'm trusting you. Don't screw it up."

"I know." And that was the end of it.

Until a few nights later. It was well after midnight and I was asleep in bed when I was woken up by a hand grabbing my wrist, fingers running along the vein. Startled, I opened my eyes, looking around the dark room with my heart racing. It didn't take long for my eyes to adjust and see him standing next to the bed. It was Damon. I looked from him to the alarm clock on the night stand; it blinked four am in neon green.

"Damon, what the hell?" I asked groggily.

"I was hungry, and in the neighborhood."

"You could have called; you didn't have to break in. And I think this is stretching anytime to its limits. Some of us are not eternally youthful and are, in fact, ageing everyday and therefore need our beauty sleep."

"We have an agreement; you wouldn't want to break that, would you?" He sat on the edge of the bed and wagged a disapproving finger at me.

"Of course not, I'm just saying, courtesy."

"There was courtesy. I woke you up didn't I? Because I could have let you do that mid-bite."

"And I appreciate that, but…"

"Good," he cut me off, "now back to business." He stroked my face and leaned in to kiss my neck. I braced for his fangs, but they didn't come, not then. In fact, next he pulled back the covers and joined me under them.

"Damon, since when does our agreement include me having sex with you?"

"Oh that has nothing to do with the agreement. I just thought I'd take a shot." He leaned over and kissed me. It was a kiss that was deep and passionate. He dug his fingers into my hair and instinctively my arms wound around his neck.

When we finally broke for air I said "Nice shot" and pulled him back into kissing me.

* * *

Yes, I know, I stopped before getting to the good stuff ;) It's on its way, though. Reviews are love, so please let me know what you think.


End file.
